Naruko Yūhi
by ryan456
Summary: fem naruto after an incident is adopted by Kurenai and Anko
1. Chapter 1

Naruko age 5 has shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. She is walking down the street when a group of villagers appear with all sorts of weapons in their hands. One of the villagers shouts "get the demon".

Naruko starts running and run past Kurenai and Anko. Anko says" why was she running"

Then the group of villagers show up shouting" kill the demon"

Anko says" never mind lets go save the kid"

Kurenai says" I cant believe they are willing to harm a child"  
Anko says" on the roof tops"

Kurenai says" yes its the fastest way"

Meanwhile Naruko is running through the street when she gets hit in the leg by a rock and drops to one knee and it starts bleeding, she trys to get up and move as she moves it stings. She keeps moving till she cant anymore and stops by a building and sits down in front of it as the villagers get closer. The villagers are now in front of her and trys to hit her with his club when she raises her hand and a dome of ice appears and blocks the club. Anko and Kurenai who have just arrived look on in awe and Anko says" I thought that bloodline was existent"

Kurenai says" well it isn't, now are we just going to stand here or are we going to help"  
Anko jumps down and yells" what do you monsters think your doing"

One of the villagers says" we are putting down the demon"

Kurenai says" what demon all I see is a scared little girl who has no idea why people are after her"  
Another villager says" what about that ice"

Anko says" that's a bloodline known as ice release"

Kurenai says" are you going to leave peacefully or do we have to force you to leave"

One of the villagers says" like I am fighting the snake whore I am out of here"

Several of the villagers mutter agreement and leave, Anko walks over to the ice and says" can you get rid of the ice or do you need it destroyed"

They heard Naruko say" I don't know how"

Anko says" leave this to me, STRIKING SHADOW SNAKES"

About 20 snakes come out of her trench coat and shatter the ice and she says" so kid whats your name and where do you live"

Naruko says" my name is Naruko and I don't have a home"

Kurenai asks" what no parents"

Naruko shakes her and says" the closet thing I have to a father figure is old man Hokage"

Anko says" well we are going to see him right now you want to come"

Naruko says" you wont hurt me right"

Kurenai says" no we not that kind of people"

Naruko says" okay"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anko, Kurenai and Naruko are walking towards the Hokage office. When the receptionist says" the Hokage doesn't have any business so you can walk just in"

Anko says" thank you"

The group walk through the door and Hiruzen says" what can I do for you fine ladies today"

Anko drops down picks up Naruko and says" I would like to adopt this little girl"

Hiruzen says" you sure you have 2 other kids, what were they names Lee and Tenten was it"

Anko says" I am, I just saw her get attacked and would of been harmed more if she didn't make a dome of ice"

Hiruzen says" really"

Both nod and Hiruzen says" well then I have no objections, sign these papers"

Anko and Kurenai sign the papers and Anko says" also can we become a clan"

Hiruzen says" hmm, I will let you know I don't think it will be a problem I will bring it up, also try to keep the ice release a secret"

Both Anko and Kurenai nod and Naruko says" whats ice release"

Anko says" that's the name of your ice power and you cant tell anyone okay"

Naruko says" alright, so what happening to me now"  
Kurenai says" didn't you hear us we are adopting you, meaning we are your new mums"

Naruko says" really"

Anko says" yeah now lets go and introduce you to your new family members"

Kurenai says" wait who did you leave to babysit"

Anko answers" Gai"

Kurenai says panicking" we better get home quickly before he makes our children brain dead"

Then Kurenai hears laughing see turns to Anko who is laughing her ass of and says" no I left Ibiki to look after the kids"

Kurenai says" right you are sleeping on the couch"  
Anko says" don't be like that"

Kurenai says" would you like to be carried princess"

Kurenai picks Naruko and rests her in her arms and the group walk out of the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, Anko and Kurenai walk through the front door and they hear footsteps and they see Ikiki walking towards them and he says" well I will be of now"

Anko says" thanks a lot for looking after them"

Ibiki responds" no worries, what are friends for"

Anko says" where are they"

Ibiki says" I saw them practicing in the garden"

Anko says" alright well see ya"

Ibiki says" wait whose the girl"

Anko says" I forgot this is our new daughter Naruko"

Ibiki says" nice to meet you little one"

Naruko says" hello"

Ibiki says" right now bye"

They wave as Kurenai closes the door. The group walk towards the garden, once they exit the house into the garden, Lee and Tenten stop practicing and turn and run at Anko and Kurenai while saying" mum your back".

They hug both Kurenai and Anko then Tenten asks" who this" pointing to Naruko"

Anko says" this is your new younger sister Naruko, say hello"

Naruko says" hi"

Lee and Tenten say" hello there"

Kurenai says" right, she can sleep in the spare room till we get hers ready and we are getting you straight to sleep all of you"

Lee and Tenten say in unison" yes mum"

While Naruko just nods


	2. Chapter 2

One year later. Naruko is walking down the stairs and walks into the living room. Once she walks into the living room she sees Anko, Kurenai, Lee and Tenten waiting for her and Kurenai says" Naruko when you go to the academy, don't use your ice release, and if asked if you know any justus just use c ranks from either water and air release and don't do both stick to one"

Naruko says" which one should I pick"

Anko says" use wind I don't think I have heard of any water release in this village"

Anko says" alright"

Kurenai says" yes but theirs only 2 wind style users here as well"

Anko says" yeah your right, just pick what you think is best just no ice"  
Naruko says" okay, you guys ready"

Lee says" of course we are"

Tenten says" you wont be so happy tomorrow"

Naruko says" why"

Tenten says" wait and see"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later inside the classroom two teacher walk in and one with a scar across his face says"hello everyone my name is Iruka Umino and this is Mizuki"

Mizuki says" hello there"

Iruka says" right so we get to know each other better we will call out your names and you will tell us your likes and dislikes, hobbies and dreams, first up Shino"

Shino stands up and says" my name is Shino Aburame, I like insects, I dislike those who kill insects for no reason, my hobby is studying insects and my goal for the future is to collect all types of insects"  
Iruka says" alright next is Choji"

Choji stands up and says" my name is Choji Akimichi, I like eating different types of food, my friend Shikamaru, I dislike people who call me fat, my hobby is hanging out with Shikamaru and my goal is to be a good clan head"

Iruka says" next is Sakura"

Sakura stands up and says" my name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are(looks over to Sasuke) my hobby is(looks at Sasuke) my dream for the future(she does it again"

Iruka shouts "and your dislike"

Sakura says" stupid people"  
Iruka says" next is Hinata"

Hinata stands up and says" my name is Hinata Hyuga, I like sweet food, I dislike those who look down on others, my hobby is gardening and my dream for the future is to change the way of the Hyuga clan"

Iruka says" next is Kiba"

Kiba says" my name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is my partner Akamaru, I like dogs, I dislike cats, my hobby is hanging out with Akamaru and my dream is to become the best clan head my clan has ever seen"

Iruka says" next is Shikamaru"

Shikamaru says" troublesome, my name is Shikamaru Nara, I like sleeping, I dislike troublesome people, my hobby is cloud watching and my dream for the future is to have a wife, two kids then quit"

Iruka says" next is Sasuke"  
Sasuke says" my name is Sasuke Uchiha, my like is tomatoes, my dislike are weak people and my hobby is training and my dream is to surpass my older brother"

Iruka says" next is Ino"

Ino stands up and says" my name is Ino Yamanaka, I like flowers and working in my parents flower shop, I dislike bullies and cruel people, my hobby is flower arranging and my dream is to get Sasuke to notice me"

Iruka says " next up is Naruko"

Naruko gets up and says" my name is Naruko Yuhi, I like ice and water, I dislike idoits who are mean for no reason, my hobby is hanging out with my mums and older siblings and my dream is to be a great ninja and become Hokage"

Iruka says" alright does anyone know any justus"

Sasuke, Naruko, Hinata and Shikamaru raise their hands and Iruka says" do we need to go outside"

Sasuke and Naruko nod and Sasuke thinks, I wonder what she will do, while Naruko thinks, what fire release will he do.

Iruka says" alright now lets go outside".

Once the class all get outside Iruka says" Sasuke your first"

Sasuke jumps and says" fire release fire ball justu"a human sized fire ball comes out and hits the floor.

Iruka says" your up next Naruko"

Naruko says" Iruka sensei do you have any water"

Iruka says" wait just a minute". Iruka runs of and returns 3 minutes later and says" heres the water"

Naruko nods and walks over to Iruka picks up the bucket and puts it next to him and says" water release water prison justu". The water in the bucket and forms a ball around Iruka's hand and Iruka yells" how the hell did you learn that justu"

Naruko says" my mum found a scroll"  
Iruka says" well that was unexpected, now Hinata"

Hinata says" Byakugan". Around Hinata eyes veins appear as well in her eyes and Iruka says" well done, now Shikamaru your up"

Shikamaru steps forward and says" shadow possession justu". Shikamarus shadow extends and connects with Irukas and Shikamaru moves so does Iruka. Iruka says" alright next is taijustu, first up is Naruko and Sasuke"

Naruko and Sasuke go to different ends and Sasuke says" give up I don't hit girls"

Naruko says" I thought that was a rule guys made I didn't think girls followed that rule"

As Naruko says this every male falls over laughing and Kiba says" I like this girl"

Shikamaru says" also she isn't a complete Sasuke fangirl"

Sakura screams" how dare she insult Sasuke"

Ino shouts" yeah"  
Choji says" looks like she wont have many female friends"  
Kiba says" well if she keeps giving us stuff like this I will be her friend"

Shikamaru says" yeah, I hope she isn't as troublesome as other females"

Ino yells" what was that Shikamaru"  
Shikamaru says" nothing"

Sasuke says" right your dead". Sasuke runs at Naruko with his left fist by his side and once he gets close to Naruko he extends it and trys to hit Naruko in the chest but Naruko jumps to her right so the fist flys past her left size and Naruko punchs Sasuke with her right hand in the back of his head knocking Sasuke into a somersault which causes him to state across the fall till he hits a tree and Naruko says" I didn't know I was this strong"

Then Naruko hears a voice say" well you train with Lee and Guy everyday so I would be surprised if you weren't"

Iruka says" well this match is over Naruko wins"  
Naruko runs over to the voice and says" hi big sis wheres big brother"  
Lee says" I am right here Naruko"

Naruko says" what are you doing here"

Lee says" lesson of course"

Sasuke who has just get up shouts" what the hell"

Naruko shouts back" sorry princess did I hit to hard"

All the males where on he floor laughing apart from Neji who had his hand covering his mouth trying to hold in the laugh and Iruka says" oh, we have run out of time, back to the classroom"


	3. Chapter 3

6 years later. Naruko is siting in class when Kiba walks over to her and says" yo Naruko how are you"

Naruko responds" I have to sit next to Sasukes fangirls how do you think I am"  
Kiba says" dumb question, well if you got here earlier you could of sat next to me"

Naruko says" why would I want to sit next to Akamaru's pet"

Kiba responds" shut up"  
Then Sasuke says" shut up dog breath"

Kiba says" ass"

Sakura screeches" don't insult Sasuke"

Naruko demands" shut up, banshee"

Sakura screeches" don't insult me"

Shikamaru says" I don't see why you try, she wont shut up"

Choji says" yeah, hopefully we wont get stuck in a team with her"  
Shikamaru says" doesn't matter we will get stuck with Ino"

Choji says" oh right"

Naruko says" sorry guys but I have to go and see the old man"

Kiba says" alright see ya for the test tomorrow"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruko walks into the Hokages office and sees Hiruzen doing paper work and he asks" what can I do for you Naruko"

Naruko asks" so can I reveal my ice release now"

Hiruzen responds"alright since you cant hid it forever"

Naruko says" thanks old man"

Hiruzen says" thats okay"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day. Naruko walks into class and Iruka says" your late, sit next to Sakura"

Naruko groans and sits down. Iruka says" you will do 3 justus of mine and Mizuki choice , first up Naruko"

Naruko walks up to the center and asks" why me"

Iruka responds"Mizuki made the list"

Naruko responds" oh alright"  
Mizuki says" first henge into Iruka"

Naruko says" henge" and changes into a perfect copy of Iruka then Mizuki says" now do the Substitution jutsu"

Naruko throws a balloon in the air and swaps places with Sasuke and the balloon hits him in the head and covers him in pink dust and all the males in class start laughing at him and Iruka says" did you really need to do one of your pranks during the exams"  
Naruko says" no I didn't but I wanted to"

Mizuki says" now do the clone justu"  
Naruko says" can it be any clone justu"

Iruka says" I don't see why not"

Naruko says" shadow clone justu"

Iruka says" who taught you that"  
Naruko says" my godfather"

Iruka asks" who was that"  
Naruko says" Jiraiya"  
Iruka asks" alright well you pass, congrats here's your headband, you may leave"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later. inside the classroom. Naruko is siting next to the window when Sasuke walks over to her and says" move"

Naruko responds" no they are other windows"  
Sasuke justs hm and sits down next to her and she says" what are you doing"

Sasuke says" if I have to put up with fangirls you do to"  
Naruko sighs and then the ground starts shaking and she says" what the hell is that"  
Sasuke says" fangirls"

Then the doors fly open and Ino and Sakura charge through the doors and Naruko says getting up" I just move"

Naruko moves and Sakura and Ino sit on both sides of Sasuke and he thinks, damn it I should of asked her to stay.

Iruka walks through the door and says" (I am skipping the first 6 teams since they don't matter) team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Naruko Yuhi and Sakura Haruno"

Sakura shouts " why do I have to be stuck with Naruko"  
Iruka says" because the best are always stuck with the dead last and since Sasuke and Naruko are the best and your the worst you get stuck together"  
Ino mutters" I would of liked to be on Sasukes team but I wouldn't want to be dead last"

Iruka says" your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake, you can leave"

Sasuke, Naruko and Sakura leave and Naruko says" see ya"  
Sakura says" we are meant to wait for our sensei"

Naruko says" I have an idea were to find him"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi is looking at the memorial when Naruko walks up to him and says" how late you going to be"

Kakashi says" 3 hours"

Naruko grabs him by the arm and says" no your going to be on time, you can be late tomorrow"

Kakashi says while being dragged" fine"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura and Sasuke are siting in a room when Kakashi and Naruko walk through the door and Naruko says" introduce your self sensei"

Kakashi says" okay my name is Kakashi Hakate, I like many things, I dislike a lot of things and my hobbies and dreams none of your business, your up pinky"

Sakura says" my name is Sakura my like is" .Looks over at Sasuke," my hobby is" .Looking at Sasuke" and my dream is" .Again she looks at Sasuke.

Kakashi thinks, great I got a fangirl." your dislike"

Sakura says" Ino and Naruko"

Kakashi says" next up duck butt"

Sasuke says" my name is Sasuke, I dislike many things, I like few things and my hobby is training and my dream is to kill a certain man"

Kakashi says" alright Naruko your up"

Naruko says" my name is Naruko, I like ramen, nature, animals, my family and my friends, I dislike fangirls, my hobby is training with Gamakichi, Gamatatsu and my dream is to become Hokage"

Kakashi says" who are those two you mentioned"  
Naruko says" you will meet them soon"

Kakashi says" right meet me tomorrow for a mission"  
Saskura says" what type of mission"

Kakashi says" a survival one, by the way I think I should mention this mission is your final test"

Sakura shouts" what do you mean, we passed the test"

Kakashi says" no that was a way for us to get rid of the weak one, meet me there at 5 oclock don't be late, also don't eat breakfast"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day. Narukos is in the forest siting in the tree looking down she sees, Sakura and Sasuke standing and she hears Sakura screech" where the hell are they, I can understand Naruko she is always late but our sensei"

Naruko bites her thumb and says while touching the tree" summing justu". A black circle appears and Gamakichi and Gamatatsu appear and Gamakichi says" yo Naruko what you need"

Gamatatsu says" you got any sweets"

Naruko pulls out a bag and says" they is a test later on today and I need your help just in case, wait here in this tree till I can give you orders"

Gamakichi says" sure thing, whos the girl with the big fore head and the duckbutt"

Naruko says" Sasuke is the duckbutt and Sakura is the girl"

Then in a puff Kakashi arrives and Naruko says" well wait here"  
Gamatatsu says" of course".

Naruko jumps down the tree and Sakura screeches" where were you two"

Naruko says" I was up the tree"

Sakura says while point at the wrong tree" you were up there the whole time"

Naruko says"yep"

Kakashi attaches two bells to his belt and says" you have to grab one of these bells to pass"

Sakura says" they is only two bells"  
Kakashi says" yes because those who fail to get a bell will not be eating any lunch and will be sent back to the academy, so you better come at me with the intent to kill"

Naruko says" okay, when do we start"

Kakashi pulls out a timer and sets it and says" now".

Sasuke and Sakura jump in different directions and Naruko runs up the tree while Kakashi thinks, so she already knows tree walking, I wonder what else she knows. He turns around to try and find Sasuke and Sakura, he misses Naruko grab Gamakichi and Gamatatsu.

Kakashi says" lets find them"

Naruko is hiding in the forest and says" right I will make some shadow clones to fight and if you see a chance use your tongue to grab one of the bells"  
Gamakichi says" of course have we ever let you down"

Naruko says" no"

Gamakichi says" then don't worry about it"  
Naruko hears a screech and sighs. Gamatatsu says" what was that"

Naruko responds" that was my teammate"

Gamakichi says" I feel for ya"

Naruko says" shadow clone justu". 5 Narukos appear, she and the toads go to the edge of the forest to see Sasuke get stuck in the ground above his head and Gamakichi goes to laugh but Naruko puts a hand over his mouth and says" laugh later"

The toads nod and all the Narukos jump down and charge at Kakashi and he thinks, I wonder what the top Kunoichi can do. Kakashi says" you sure about this"

Naruko stops and says" of course, go"

The Narukos charge at him but as one goes to punch him but smoke appears and a log replaces it and he appears behind the Naruko furthest away and says"Leaf Village Secret Finger jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death" Kakashi stuffs his fingers up Narukos butt but it puffs and Kakashi thinks, a clone clever but wheres the real one. Without him noticing a Gamakichi sneaks up behind him and he sticks his tongue out grabs it and runs off. Kakashi thinks, she must be in the clone bunch, the bell rings and he shouts" everyone back to the stumps"

Naruko walks into the forest and puts the two toads in her shirt and she says" don't do anything perverted Gamakichi"

Gamakichi says" your like a sister to me and I am not a snake"

Naruko says" bell"

Gamakichi sticks his tongue out and Naruko grabs the bell and Naruko says" thanks, I think this test was about teamwork what do you two thinks".

Both nod in agreement and Naruko arrives and Sakura screeches" your late"

Kakashi says" none of you got a bell"

Naruko says" I did". She opens her hand and Kakashi looks at his belt and demands" how did you get that"

Naruko says" you two can come out now"

Two toads come out of her shirt ones red the other is yellow the red one says" yo"

Sakura shouts" did that thing just talks"

The red one shouts" damn that banshee I said it before I feel for ya being stuck with her and duckbutt"

Sasuke yells" what did that rodent call me"

The red one says" one I am a toad second if you don't want to be called a duckbutt don't have your hair like that"

Kakashi says" are those you mentioned like training with"

Naruko says" yeah the red one is Gamakichi and his one of my first friends so be nice"

Gamakichi says" what about your siblings"

Naruko says" none family friends, the yellow one is Gamatatsu"

Gamatatsu says" do you have any more sweats Naruko"

Naruko pulls another two out of the her pockets and says" you earned it, now sensei this exercise was about teamwork I proved to do well in that and I know you wont fail this team"

Kakashi says" why"

Naruko walks up and whispers" because there is a chance next time Sasuke could be on another team and you cant teach him how to use Sharingan if he is on another team"

Kakashi says" your right you all pass, now meet me tomorrow, same time for a mission"


End file.
